Grand Love Stories
by simplet77
Summary: From beginning of 4th book. What could have happened with the Hermione/Fleur relationship. Definately HermioneFleur.
1. Chapter 1

Would a, Could a, Should a

Chapter 1- Grand love stories

"Ron just because you don't believe me doesn't mean that Ginny won't." reasoned Hermione as she ran ahead of Ron. "Ginny…" she started as she breathes heavily.

"Yeah Mione?" Ginny asked unconcerned.

"Your bother…" but before she could finish her sentence, Ron jumped onto her shoulders.

"Is amazing." He finished for her. Hermione scoffed but didn't say anything. Ginny rolled her eyes and moved too help Hermione off the stone path.

"You okay?" Ginny asked as she brushed some gravel from Hermione's robes.

"Yeah…just peachy." Hermione replied sarcastically. Ron grinned and patted her on the shoulder.

"Hermione…I know you are just jealous of the way that my body…" Hermione slapped him on the back of the head and Ginny snickered secretively.

"Ronald…stop being such a…a…a prat." Ron mocked her and this time both Hermione and Ginny hit him.

"Ouch! What the hell did I ever do to you two?" both girls rolled their eyes at his comment and walked away before Ron could get another word in.

* * *

All Characters speaking in French

"Fleur you should just relax." Gabrielle said trying to calm her older sister down. She was home for the summer from her school in France, Beaubaxton (is that how it's spelled?) and was a shoe in for being the champion from her school.

"Relax," Fleur screeched as she tugged on her blond hair. "How am I supposed to relax when I will be traveling half way around the world to compete in something that could eventually kill me!" she asked rhetorically, throwing her hands in the air with discontent. Gabrielle rolled her eyes at her sister's show of melodramatics. "I could die there and I still wouldn't have anybody." Her sister added sadly. Fleur, who was a half Veela (someone who can use their beauty to get what they want, they have a thrall that attracts others instantly.), had had men attracted to her…but not really to her, more to her thrall. She absolutely hated being a Veela.

"You'll find someone Fleur." Gabrielle said quickly.

"No I won't Gabby…the only people that like me don't like the real me." Fleur said as she sighed, tired with the argument already.

"I have a feeling that all of that will change this year." Gabby said reassuring Fleur.

"Well well…please go on." Fleur said sarcastically.

"You'll find love…just don't be afraid of it…or not "it" really more the person that you fall for. It will be a grand love story if you want it to be. This person will fall for you, you'll know the exact moment you meet them, and they're fall for the "real" you." Gabby finished quietly. Fleur, who was shocked at her 13 year old sister's monologue just nodded dumbly. "And about the tournament…just have fun with it." Gabby soothes.

Fleur smiles drunkenly at her sister and says, "Goodnight Gabby." Gabrielle chuckled as her sister's sleeping medicine finally kicked in.

"Goodnight Fleur."

* * *

Two Weeks Later

Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny were all in the dining hall watching the huge wooden double doors expectantly as were all the other students when they burst open and in walked two rows of men. The student's of Hogwarts were told that they were from a school in Hungry called Dumstrong (again…is that spelled right?). The men were between the ages of 16 and 22 and each man carried either a staff or a torch in his rough, weather beaten hands. Both Ron and Harry looked engrossed in the display of masculinity as they spotted Victor Krum, the seeker of the Hungarian team, while Hermione and Ginny chuckled. "You are bloody mad." Ron said as he caught Ginny and Hermione's laughter.

"Ron…you're just jealous of the way that our bodies…" but the girls couldn't continue because their laughter had quickly turned into insane giggles.

"Ron just give up. You'll never win." Harry said patting his best mate on the shoulder and pretending to be upset. Ron rolled his eyes and both Ginny and Hermione laughed again.

"This is the reason that he still has a girlfriend." Hermione replied as Ginny nodded in agreement. Then the doors opened again and in came two rows of girls wearing powder blue dresses.

* * *

"Girls get ready for our entrance…and walk." Madame Maxine commanded as Sophie and Laura sprinted down first, followed by Kristen and Grace, Trisha and Gina and finally Madame Maxine herself net to her star pupil, 17 year old Fleur Delacour.

They then lined up again and began their dance. Every second seat the girls would switch sides of the aisle, bend down gracefully, and create a butterfly which they would blow into the air around that specific person. They were in the aisle between Gryffindor and Slythorin, that's when Fleur noticed something…or more like someone. A girl with brown bushy hair and chocolate colored eyes that lit up when she laughed. Luckily for Fleur, her seat was her second one. She carefully rushed over to her "dream girl" (even though she wasn't into girls, other then this girl ofcourse.), but instead of creating a butterfly she made a white rose and as she almost kneeled to the girl, she gave it to her and smiled a bright smile. Smiling like crazy Hermione said thank you and nodded to this girl and Fleur nodded back but continued down the aisle though she didn't want to take her eyes off the mystery girl.

* * *

The Next Night

"Mione, don't worry about it." Ron said as both Hermione and himself ran down the stairs because they were both late for Charms class. Hermione didn't answer, just rolled her eyes (which she did a lot of when she was in the company of Ron) and continued down one of the many stairways. "Sorry!" Hermione yelled all of the sudden, totally scaring the shit out of Ron, as she ran into another girl.

"Mione…" Ron started.

"What Ronald?" Hermione snapped.

"French girl." He said quietly. She looks down wanting to see the girl from the dining hall the other night but expecting to see someone else, and sure enough there is the petite French girl.

"Oh…god…sorry." She barely stammered out as her face turned bright red.

"No worries…Mione?" she said. Hermione chuckled but nodded and Fleur smiled in response. "I'm Fleur Delacour."

"Hermione Granger, but all of my friend call me Mione." Hermione answered as she help the older girl up and shook her soft hand. As soon as their hands met, Fleur remembered what her sister had said, 'It will be a grand love story if you want it to be.'

, 'Maybe 'Ermione will be in my grand love story.'


	2. Short and Sweet

Chapter 2- Short and Sweet

It was four days before the first challenge. Victor Krum was named the champion of Drumstrong, Fleur Delacour was picked for Beaubaxton, and finally, Cedric Diggery and Harry Potter were the Hogwarts. "Well well well, if it isn't our favorite half-breed." Draco yelled across the quad.

"Shut it Draco." Ron angrily yelled back.

"Ow…now I have the incompetent Weasley on my back." Draco continued.

"I'm surprised you know what incompetent mean…yet alone use it in a sentence." Hermione said level headedly. Draco smirked as Crab and Goyle starting inching towards the girl.

"I wouldn't say that if I was in your position." Draco argued easily as his cronies advanced on Hermione, luckily Hermione noticed this.

"Ron…" Hermione whispered, leaning near Ron.

"Yeah?" Ron whispered back.

"Go get help."

"I'm not leaving you to battle the three stooges by yourself." Ron replied persistently.

"If you really care about me, you'll get out now and go find me some help." Hermione seethed. Ron nodded and ran as fast as his legs could move.

"Now that you don't have your protective dog with you, this is going to be ten times easier." Draco said moving forward and producing a knife from his robe pocket. Hermione never thought that Draco would ever go that far to get rid of her.

"Draco…" she tried to say, but was stopped when Crab grabbed her from behind.

"Now…this knife is going to ripe right through your filthy mudblood throat." He said tracing her jaw line with the point of the blade. "I'm going to take so much joy from my victory…your painful, brutal death." Draco continued smugly.

"I wouldn't do 'hat if I were 'ou." Hermione heard from behind her. Fleur appeared in her blue dress, wand at the ready, beside Hermione. Draco looked absolutely shocked that a7th year would stand up for a 4th year, which was just unheard of, especially since she was from a foreign country. Crab quickly let go and took off running. Draco and Goyle, right behind him were fighting each other to get in front. "Are 'ou okay 'Ermione?" Fleur asked concerned.

"I'm fine." Hermione answered quietly as she looked towards the granite floor. Fleur lifted Hermione's chin gently and looked her straight in the eye.

"I was 'ery scared when I saw 'ou 'ere." Fleur said sincerely. Hermione nodded stiffly, swallowing hard; completely surprised that Fleur had cared as much as she had about silly old Hermione (she must be going mad because she just referred to herself in 3rd person).

"Thank you." Hermione said finally as she realized that they were in the same position still.

"Ms. Granger!" Professor Hushwood (made up character) yelled as she finally found Hermione who was in her house. She noticed the position that Hermione and Fleur were in and was kind of upset at herself for spoiling the moment. "Ms. Granger, Ms. Delacour." Hushwood said addressing them both.

"You okay Mione?" Ron shouted from behind Professor Hushwood.

"Uh…yeah I'm fine." Hermione managed to answer, looking at Fleur.

"Good." Professor Hushwood said as she touched Hermione's arm.

"I'll just go." Fleur said, leaving Hermione to discuss whatever she had to discuss with Professor Hushwood, though she was reluctant to leave the younger girl by herself now.

"So…?" Hushwood began, hoping to get a response from Hermione who just simply stared at Fleur's retreating form. Hermione quickly looked away, embarrassed that she had been caught by her Professor.

"Yes?" she asked, concerned at what Hushwood had seen or might have been able to interpretive from her actions.

"Ms. Delacour?" Hushwood asked not look up at Hermione. Ofcourse Hermione's mind was reeling in this new information. 'How did she know? Am I really that obvious? Will she tell Fleur?' "No I won't tell Ms. Delacour." Hushwood answered the unasked question. "Do you want me to?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No." Hermione answered timidly.

"Okay…I wont then." Hushwood said easily.

After Hushwood had left, all that Hermione could think about was her time with Fleur. "Short but sweet." She whispered in the winds, unknowing that the woman that plagued her mind, was watching her from afar. And unbeknownst to Fleur, Hushwood was sitting at her chair, watching the couple dance around one another.

"Short but so sweet." Hushwood said, remembering a time long forgotten to most, but not to her. She had to live with the memories for the rest of her life.

**A/N-hoped you all liked this chapter. I just wanted to say how much I appreciate all of your reviews (lets just say that I started getting really excited about what you would think of this chapter). So please RR.**


	3. Cassie

Chapter 3- Cassie

"Fleur…Ms. Delacour?" Professor Hushwood asked uncertainly as she circled around the French girl.

Huh?" Fleur asks as she wipes the sleep from her eyes.

"Ms. Delacour, I would be exponentially grateful if you could give me an hour of your precious time." Hushwood exclaimed sarcastically.

"Oui Professor." Fleur answered quietly. This would be the first time that she had ever gotten in trouble by a teacher.

"See me after class Ms. Delacour." Professor Hushwood threw over her shoulder as she continued down the aisle.

"Oui." Fleur said sullenly. Fleur didn't get much sleep the night before, or to be exact, about the whole of last week. Since the last time she saw Hermione, her mind raced with thoughts of the girl. The bell rang, signaling the end of the period. Fleur should have been heading to Professor Tolstoy's Charms class but stayed in Herbology.

"Fleur…I bet you know why I needed to see you, right?" Professor Hushwood began.

"Oui…I understand." Fleur said timidly as she almost began to cry.

"No no Fleur, don't cry." Hushwood exclaimed as she quickly stood up and went to the girl. "Don't fret Ms. Delacour, you aren't in any trouble." Professor Hushwood continued.

"What?" Fleur asked, very confused by her professor.

"You're not in any trouble…at least not in my class." Hushwood said as she stood up and walked towards the oval shaped windows. "Did I ever tell you about Cassie?" Hushwood asked quietly.

"Non Professor, 'ou 'ave not." Fleur answered as she made her way to the older woman.

Professor Isabelle Hushwood had been teaching at Hogwarts for the past ten years and was well liked among the students for her enthusiasm and level headed ways. She was thirty six, fairly tall and well built for her age with brown curly hair and dark green eyes. You either loved Isabelle Hushwood or you absolutely hated her. Fleur was among the many that loved her. "Cassie Martin was a girl that I went to Hogwarts with. While I was in my first year, she was in her third, and a perfect too. I envied her for the next three years. My third year, I realized that my feelings weren't just envy, but something more." Hushwood said smiling at the memories. Fleur stared, open mouthed at her favorite teacher.

"'Ou are…are…" Fleur couldn't say it though. Hushwood didn't answer, but instead brushed the words away with a wave of her hand.

"We got together my fourth year, her seventh, and stayed together for five years afterwards." Fleur watched as Hushwood smiling face quickly turned into a frown. She ushered Hushwood to continue as she took in her frazzled state. "She died in the war three years ago. Voldamort (spelled right?) told her to join or die. She wasn't even given time to consider the offer. Though…I doubt she would have." Hushwood scoffed. "I watched her fall, limp and pale. I couldn't do a damn thing though." Professor Hushwood screamed. Fleur didn't know what to do…what to stay. She wrapped a stiff arm around her professor and tried to calm her down. "Once you go through that…I didn't think I would make it. Dumbledore insisted that I come back to school. No one knew what I went through…no one really cared." Hushwood finished with a soft sob.

"Professor…I don't know 'ow 'ou feel, and I hope I never 'ave to." Fleur finished softly.

After a while, Hushwood cleaned herself up and looked to her pupil. "So…how is your time at Hogwarts treating you?" Hushwood asked vaguely.

"Fine…I guess." Fleur answered cautiously.

"Meet anyone worth mentioning?" Hushwood persisted, nudging Fleur. At that, Fleur quickly turned to face her professor with a dumbstruck expression plastered on her face. "I know." Hushwood said quietly as she readjusted her robes.

"'Ou know?" Fleur asked uncertainly.

"Yep." Hushwood answered as she jumped off her desk and walked to Fleur. "Hermione right?" she asked. Fleur blushed deeply and avoided her professors eyes.

"Oui, 'Ermione." Fleur said after she was able to control her features again. Hushwood nodded simply but didn't speak. "Does she like me?" asks Fleur, wideyed. Hushwood chuckled and faced her again.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Fleur quickly turned around, just in time to see a black robe swipe around the corner of the door.

**A/N-Short chapter but take what you can right? Thanks for reviews…btw, if you watch South of Nowhere, I write a bunch of stories for that show. And if you don't…lets just say that if you like the whole FleurHermione relationship, you'll like the Spashley one. Please RR. Thanks.**


	4. Yes

Chapter 4- Yes

It was the day of the first challenge and Fleur was fidgeting nervously as Krum was called out of the cloth tent and lead towards the dragons. Fleur had found out about the dragons a few days ago when Ron Weasley's brother, Bill came to see him. She found him next to the portrait in front of the Gryffindor doorway. "Ello." Fleur said sourly. Since the incident in Professor Hushwood's room, Hermione had been ignoring her.

"Hello." Bill said, simply delighted that she would even look his way. He had heard tales from Ron about the French girl and all of them were true. Fleur didn't look back until Bill shouted.

"Fleur right?"

"Oui, I'm Fleur Delacour." She replied miserably, neither moving towards or away from the tall stranger.

"I'm Bill Weasley." He shouted as he began to close the gap between the two.

"Yes, well…avoir." Fleur said as she turned her back to him and began to walk away.

"Wait!" he shouted again, even though she was but twelve feet away from him.

"Oui?" she asked annoyed as she turned again.

"I was just wondering if you might want to get a coffee…with me." He finished meekly. Fleur had expected this much and was about to politely turn him down when the door to the Gryffindor common room opened and out walked Krum with his arm around Hermione.

"Sure." She answered, angered at Hermione right now.

"Really?" Bill asked uncertainly as she took his arm.

"Oui…really." She said as they strode past the pair who were wearing matching expressions of shock.

That was the first date of many. Everyday they would have breakfast, lunch and dinner together. All the girls were envious of Fleur for finding such a catch. These comments always baffled her, Bill was just a fling, nothing more. She thought Bill knew that too. All that changed when Bill invited her to stay at his parents house over Christmas break. She just stared blankly at him for a while. He must have taken her lack there of an answer as a 'yes'. Today was the day that she would break it off with him.

"Hey babe. Just wanted to wish you luck." Bill said, peeking his head into the tent.

"Bill?" she asked uncertainly.

"Yeah babe?" he asked unconcerned.

"I really like you," she said as he began to blush. "But," then paled immediately. "I like someone else." She finished quietly since Hermione had just entered the tent in search of Harry. 'Or Krum.' Fleur thought glumly. "Anyway…I'm sorry but its over." She said sullenly as she just saw Hermione reach Krum and embrace him in a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Bill looked like he was going to cry, but then again, so did Fleur. She quickly breathed out and waited for her body temperature to recover.

"Maybe we could…" Bill began but was immediately cut off by Fleur.

"Just leave Bill. There is no 'us'." She said harshly, hoping he would take the hint, which he did.

"Well…good bye Fleur." Bill said quietly as he closed he flap to the tent.

"Avoir." Fleur said quietly to no one in particular.

"Oh god…I'm sorry." She heard from above her. That's when she realized that she was lying on the dirt floor. "Shit Fleur…I'm sorry." Hermione said, grabbing the older girl's hands and lifting her up gently.

"It's okay 'Ermione." Fleur said tiredly as she took in the shorter girl. Nothing had changed about her, physically that is. In her eyes though, there was a sadness, so deep and heartbreaking that it took all of Fleur's power not to turn away. "Are 'ou okay 'Ermione?" she asked gently. Hermione nodded away tears that were threatening to escape. "Did he hurt 'ou?" Fleur asked angrily as she jabbed her finger in Krum's direction.

"No…no." Hermione laughed, but stopped abruptly. "Why would you say that?" she asked curiously.

"Well…since 'ou two are together now, I just thought…" she trailed off but only when she saw Hermione doubled over with tears of laughter running down her face. "Why are 'ou laughing when I am trying to help 'ou 'ere?" Fleur asked, slightly angered at the younger girl. Only when Fleur spoke did Hermione look up and smile at her.

"Me and Victor were never together." She finished with a laugh.

"What?" Fleur asked surprised. Everyone in school was talking about Hermione and Krum's secret love affair, as the papers called it. They even got a shot of Hermione leaning in to kiss Krum…where she was going to kiss him at was uncertain though. Everyone just thought that it would be the obvious.

"We," Hermione began as she pointed between Victor and herself. "never got together…never will."

"Really?" Fleur asked uncertain.

"Really." Hermione answered with an amused expression and a smile in Fleur's direction.

"Okay." Fleur said with the first smile from her all week.

"Next up…Fleur Delacour from Beaubaxton." Dumbledore's voice rang out.

"Well…I must go." Fleur said sadly as she made her way to the exit of the tent, still facing Hermione though.

"Good luck Fleur." Hermione said with a genuine smile.

"Thank you 'Ermione." Fleur said, believing and trusting Hermione. "I will see 'ou later?" she asked hopefully.

"I'll be here." Hermione said calmly, (though her heart was ready to jump out of her heart in fear that something would happen to Fleur) just loud enough for Fleur to hear. She looked at Hermione questioningly and smiled when it all fit together.

"Oui?" Fleur asked as she exited the tent, only to stand next to it in hope that Hermione would answer. She hesitated for a second but replied with a

"Yes." Loud enough for all to hear. Fleur walked onto the field with a smile as bright as anything Madame Maxine had ever seen, and she had seen a lot of things. Everybody cheered when Fleur appeared but all that Fleur could hear was the echoing call of yes through her ears.

**A/N- longer then the others though the next chapter will be really long because it will be the first challenge. A lot of people seem to enjoy Professor Hushwood so I'll try and incorporate her in most of the story. Just out of curiosity though, why do you like her? Thanks for the reviews and remember, RR.**


	5. Herbology Comes in Handy

Chapter 5- Herbology comes in handy

As Fleur walked onto the rocky path she immediately noticed Madame Maxine and Gabrielle. One row behind them sat Ron, Ginny and the other Weasley's, including Bill. She said a quick payer and walked into the light.

As she dodged another fire blast coming from the Welsh dragon, she tripped on her shoes but quickly managed to pick herself up. The crowd cheered and booed in all the right places. Her show was ten times more entertaining then Krum's. As she looked up again, her eyes met Hermione's who was in the tent still waiting patiently for Fleur's return. She brushed herself off and sprinted to a bolder as the dragon roared and began to flap its wings. 'What? Its not suppose to do that.' Thought Fleur as the dragon broke its chains and began to make its way to Fleur. Trainers were told to stay back by Bill who was watching with glee. Although they all knew that she was in trouble they followed Bill's order and sat back down slowly.

The dragon picked up speed as it neared Fleur. Fleur was really scared by then but tried to remain aloof. The dragon was right above here when a) Bill realized that Fleur wasn't getting out of this trap, and b) when Hermione casted her spell. "Arithmatoris Herbotis!" she shouted from the tent , wand raised at the flying creature. Everyone stood up as a tree sprouted from underneath the dragon. Fleur looked up at the dragon and quickly turned to smile at Hermione but was interrupted by Bill.

"Babe, I'm sorry! I thought you would get out of it." This made Fleur stiffen and turn to Bill.

"What is 'our problem Bill?" she asked evaporated.

"What are you talking about honey buns?" Bill asked as he tried for a kiss.

"Stop it!" Fleur shouted as she shielded her face from him.

"Seriously, what's wrong?" he asked as he forced himself on her.

"Bill! Get the fuck of her!" Hermione shouted as she raced towards the "couple".

"Hermione!" Fleur yelled, overjoyed to see that the younger girl had stayed and thankful that she had saved her.

"Hermione." Bill said exasperatedly as he ran his fingers through his golden hair.

"Bill, I love you like a brother…but if you don't get away from her…" she trailed off as Bill laughed insanely and said,

"You'll what? Hit me? I know that you hit like a little…" he too stopped mid-sentence as Hermione shouted,

"Expelliarmious!" and his wand was thrust to the boulders and broke with a 'Crack'. Hermione smiled smugly and waited for Bill's response but was pulled away by Fleur.

"What was 'hat?" Fleur asked as she spun around. She sounded angry, which surprised Hermione since she was just protecting her.

"I was just…I didn't want you to…" her face turned red as she quickly spit that lout. Fleur turned with a smile on her face as she leaned into Hermione.

"Fleur…I'm sorry. I'm a total arse and I don't disserve you." Bill yelled as he came around the corner, only to find his "girlfriend" in a compromising position with a certain bushy haired girl. "What the hell is going on?" he roared as the two girls jumped apart quickly. "Leave her alone!" Bill seethed as he jumped over a branch. Fleur walked confidently in front of Hermione, blocking her from Bill's rage.

"Bill Weasley…if 'ou come anywhere near 'er…'ou 'ave to get through me first." Fleur said as Hermione poked her head from under the older girls arm and looked up at Bill questioningly.

"Babe…"

"Non…non…I am not 'our 'babe'." Fleur yelled harshly.

"Relax…take a breather. Come home with me and I'll start a bath for you…" Hermione slammed into the bigger man with enough fury to knock him over. Bill angrily stood up as Hermione helped Fleur up.

"Fucking dyke." He whispered under his breath. No one heard him, or so he thought.

"What did 'ou call us?" Fleur screamed and her ice blue lit up.

"Nothing." Bill said curtly as he carefully stepped back and ran. The girls laughed loudly as they watched his retreating form.

"So…" Hermione began awkwardly.

"Oui…so?" Fleur asked amused.

"Well…I really don't know what to say." Hermione confessed, fidgeting. Fleur laughed and hugged Hermione from the back. Hermione leaned her head to the side and smiled as Fleur leaned in. This time, no one interrupted them. They stayed like that for minutes, both drawn to the other, both wanting the needs that they had denied to finally be fulfilled.

"How did you learn that spell?" Fleur asked curiously after they had broken away from each other.

"Lets just say that Herbology comes in handy…and so does its teachers." Hermione said with a grin and a wave towards the stands. Fleur looked up and met the smiling eyes of Professor Hushwood. She mouthed a 'Thank you' and leaned in for another kiss.

**A/N- RR please. Thanks for the reviews, they seriously make my day. Any one interested in the whole Fleur Hermione thing should read some Spashley stuff. Tonight at 9 and 11 eastern time, will be the beginning of the second part of the third season. Thanks again.**


	6. This is Not What it Seems

Charlie Christopher (who you'll meet in this chapter)- teaches Charms. Favorited by the Ravenclaw house. Met Isabelle first year of teaching.

Chapter 6- This Scene is Not What it Seems

"What do 'ou mean? I can not take 'Ermione to Yule Ball?" Fleur asked confused.

"Yes Miss. Delacour." Professor Christopher said uncomfortably.

"Why?" asked Fleur, slightly annoyed.

"Yes Charlie. Why?" Professor Hushwood asked in mock wonder.

"Isabelle, you know as well as I do how some people do not…like the idea…of…you…kind." Christopher said quietly.

Professor Hushwood stood up from her seat and yelled, "My kind? What the FUCK is 'MY KIND'?"

"You know…" Professor Christopher said, trailing off embarrassed.

"Yes…yes I do believe I know what 'kind' you are talking about Charlie." Hushwood said quietly as she sat back down next to Fleur.

"I think it would be best for all, if both you and Miss. Granger took male partners to the ball." Christopher said standing up and walking towards the door.

"Ofcourse Professor Christopher." Fleur said in defeat as she slowly walked out from the office and into the spacious classroom.

Christopher was about to lead Hushwood out when she stopped in her tracks and slammed the door shut. "What the hell is your problem Charlie?" she asked, throwing her hands in the air.

"You know it is not my policy Isabelle, it's the schools." Christopher said with sadness in his eyes.

"I know I know. It just makes me so fucking furious…" Hushwood stopped when she noticed Christopher giving her a look of concern. "I mean, I'm just so furious that after all these years…that they can still be so single minded."

"I know how you feel Isabelle." Christopher said as he let her lean into his shoulder. She began to cry and Christopher leaned over to grab some tissues. "Shh...shh…its okay." Christopher said soothingly.

"God look at me. If Cassie could only see me now…" she let out another sob at the mention.

"She would hold you…just like I'm doing now." Christopher said and Hushwood laughed and shrugged her shoulders. The door opened and in walked Fleur, her back to them.

"Professor Christopher?" she asked as she turned around and looked, in shock at the scene in front of her. "Oh…"

"No Fleur, its not…" Hushwood trailed off since the girl had already left. "Oh shit." She said seriously.

"What?" asked Christopher in concern.

"She's going to tell?"

"Who?"

"Hermione." Hushwood answered quietly. She didn't know why, but she had a very bad feeling about this whole situation.

"…and I walked in ten minutes later, and there they were." Fleur said animatedly as she retold her tale to Hermione who was listening intensely. "So?" Fleur asked as she took in her 'girlfriends' features.

"Well…" Hermione began as she scratched her head. Fleur ushered her on with her hands as an amused smile played on her face. "Maybe we should just follow their rules." Hermione said looking down.

"Yes…what? Non. I will not be prejudiced just because of what gender I chose to date." Fleur exploded.

"Listen…we could go to the ball separately. After awhile…" Hermione tried to explain but was interrupted by Fleur.

"Non…non. I don't want to see 'ou at the ball if 'ou don't want to go with me." Fleur said stubbornly.

"Fleur…" Hermione rushed to compromise.

"Non…'ou are right Miss. Granger. We will follow the rules from now on." Fleur said as she stood up curtly and walked away from a hurt and confused Hermione.

"Shit shit shit." Hermione chanted to the ceiling.

"You know…if I didn't like you so much, you would be in sooo much trouble." Hushwood said as she came up from behind Hermione.

"Professor…sorry. I didn't see you there." Hermione explained.

"It's alright Hermione. What's got you so mad?" Hushwood asked as she sat down on the stone path next to Hermione and wrapped a comforting arm around the girl. To Professor Hushwood, Hermione was the closest thing she would ever get to a daughter, and she loved the 4th year with all of her being.

"Well…I just told Fleur that maybe we should just follow the rules for the ball, meet up there and leave together." Hermione said glumly.

"Ah…" Hushwood said nodding in understanding. She knew exactly what Hermione was feeling right now since she too made the mistake of trying to follow all of the rules society had put up for her.

"She'll never talk to me again." Hermione sobbed. Hushwood's eyes widened and she pulled the younger girl into a hug. She whispered comforting thoughts into the girl's ear until they heard the door snap shut. Both women looked up and saw Fleur standing there with a look of both jealous and hurt.

"I had come to apologize…but it seems that all is well since Professor Hushwood is here, right 'Ermione?" she asked angrily. Hermione got the jest immediately and stood up.

"Fleur…it's not what it seems…" but Hermione was stopped by the slam of the door once more. Her eyes welled up as she sank down slowly to the ground. Hushwood silently walked over to her and both resumed the position that they were in not 5 minutes ago.

**A/N- lots were wondering if chapter 5 was the last chapter, it obviously is not (duh). I plan on taking the story to the end of the 4****th**** book and maybe writing a sequel for the 5, 6, and 7****th**** books (FleurHermione still). Thanks for all the reviews and help. **


	7. Hide and Seek

Chapter 7- Hide and Seek

"Hermione…come on…we're gonna be late if you don't pick it up." Ron yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Ron, shut up." Ginny seethed as she rolled her eyes.

"I just don't understand…" Ron trailed off as his eyes ran over Hermione's slim figure.

"Ron…what are you gawking at?" Ginny asked as she faced her brother and followed his line of vision. "Hermione…you look amazing!" she shrieked as she raced up the stairs in her dark purple dress to hug her best friend. Hermione laughed as the group of seven aka Harry, Ginny, Ron, herself, Pauline, Fred and George, headed out of their house and walked towards the double doors that lead towards the ball.

"Are you ready to go yet Fleur?" Tyler asked, annoyed at the girls perfectionist nature. Fleur rolled her eyes as she walked down the stair to greet her messy brown hair, blue eyes date. Tyler's eyes glazed over as soon as he spotted Fleur and she knew right away what he was thinking about. She silently scoffed at the possibility of that as she gripped his arm.

Tyler Espenshade asked Fleur to the dance right after the "break up". Fleur honestly didn't know what he was asking, but pushed him aside and said, "Oui, fine." in her hurry to get away from the scene that was just a few feet away. She was too deep inside her head to think anything of his smile and kiss on the check. All she knew was the following: Tyler was a 7th year Ravenclaw with a smart mouth and a completely corrupt mind. He also had a reputation among the girls of Hogwarts for being…shall we say…promiscuous.

Fleur was so…upset that she just said yes to this idiot that afterwards, she ran into her room and cried her eyes out. Adele (her roommate) knew the whole story and had invited Fleur to go with them (Adele, her boyfriend Travis and Ellie) to the ball and just tell Tyler that she was intoxicated at the time that she said yes. For awhile she actually considered the plan, but eventually voted against it since she didn't seem the least bit tipsy that day and Tyler would know that she was lying and probably take it as a sign that she was just to nervous to go out with him. 'Yeah right, and I'm a nun' Fleur thought as she practiced her dancing for the Yale Ball.

Hermione entered the room with her back to Fleur and Tyler while she laughed a something Ginny was saying. "No no no…I defiantly believe that…" she stopped as her eyes met Fleur's. She smiled immediately but noticed the arm wrapped around her waist. Her eyes trailed up to the man who was giving everybody that turned to look at the couple, a smug smile and a hard glance.

"Hermione…you coming." Pauline asked as she followed the girl's stare. She was the only one in their group that Hermione had told about her relationship with Fleur. Pauline Kilgarsas was a black haired, green eyed Greek exchange student from 2nd year on. Her and Hermione had become quick friends and were roommates. She quietly maneuvered Hermione in the general direction of Ginny and Harry, but not before sending a heartwrenching glare directly at Fleur. Fleur swallowed hard as Tyler switched arms and lead the pair onto the floor, not noticing the professor who was watching the scene playout helplessly.

Fleur watched as Hermione walked out of the hall and left Pauline with Ron. She followed expectantly with an alert expression on her face. She would give her life for Hermione without a second of hesitation. She turned the corner and found herself on the floor with Hermione giggling giddily underneath her. Fleur laughed too as she shook her head, waiting for Hermione to finally calm down. She looked deep into Hermione's brown eyes and was overcome with hurt, pain, fear and…determination. Fleur smiled as she stood up and helped Hermione up as well. Hermione took off without a word to Fleur. Fleur stood shocked for a second but quickly recovered and went after Hermione. "'Ermione, wait." She yelled over the thunder that had just begun. They were near the Black Lake, Fleur realized. Hermione not 12 feet from her had sunk into the dirt with a cry. "Shh shh…I've got 'ou" Fleur soothed as she brushed the hair from the younger girls eyes.

After about a half an hour later both girls were seated in the Gryffindor common room with huge cups of hot coffee in their hands. Both were in warm pj's and seemed not to notice the student's that had begun to return to their rooms. "Thanks Fleur…you know…for coming after me." Hermione started shyly. Fleur smiled brightly as an amused giggle left her lips.

"It is okay 'Ermione. I wanted to go after 'ou." Hermione smiled genuinely and watched as Fleur made her way over from her seat on the table to where she sat. "What 'appened with Professor Hushwood?" she asked seriously.

"Nothing…absolutely nothing." Hermione said feverishly.

"But I saw 'ou…" Fleur trailed off as Hermione grabbed her roughly and kissed her with so much passion that she fell off the side of the couch. Hermione laughed as she helped the girl up.

"You okay?" she asked. Fleur smiled lazily and nodded as she pulled Hermione back into her.

Fleur and Hermione laid in bed as the rain pelted down on the roof above them. Pauline had heard from Adele (who was spying on the girls), that they had gotten back together, which is why Pauline had decided to stay with Adele that night.

"Ahh…I missed…" Hermione was forced to stop as Fleur's lips crashed into hers' again (BTW, no they didn't do the nasty, they just got back together).

"This. So did I." Fleur finished as she leaned in again.

"I love you." Hermione whispered airily as Fleur got on top of her.

"What?" Fleur asked stunned at the exclamation.

"I'm sorry…I just…" Hermione rushed to explain herself.

"Non…non, that's okay." Fleur said as she pushed herself off of Hermione. She quickly stood up and walked out, leaving a heartbroken Hermione to herself.

'Did she mean it?' Fleur asked herself repeatedly. 'Yes…yes she did.' Fleur thought as she rushed from the couch, up the stairs and into Hermione's room. "'Ermione…I'm sorry…" she said as she entered the room. She quivered with fear at to what she might find. But instead of finding a crying Hermione, she found the girl, curled up, sleeping. She smiled involuntarily. "'Ermione?" she asked sweetly.

"No…no…I don't want that book." Hermione mumbled in her sleep.

"Wake up 'Ermione." Fleur said again as Hermione's eyes opened tiredly.

"Fleur?" she asked confused. She had believed that the older girl had left the tower after what happened in her room.

"Say it again." Fleur demanded urgently.

"What?" Hermione asked, now completely awake but still without an idea of what Fleur was talking about.

"Say it again." Fleur begged. Understanding flashed in Hermione's eyes and she sat up straight.

"I love you Fleur." She said sincerely.

"I love 'ou too 'Ermione, I really do." Fleur said as she pushed herself into Hermione. Hermione buckled under Fleur but still managed to wrap her legs around the older girl.

"What the hell?" he asked as he peered around the corner again, this time, both Fleur and Hermione had lost their shirts. "If this wasn't them I would defiantly… no wait…I'm already…" he stopped as he heard Fleur moan and push harder into Hermione. "I defiantly need to find a bathroom…now." He said as he took off in search of the closest mensroom.

**A/N- okay…so they are back together now. I think I'm gonna change this to M for the next few chapters, I'm not sure though. Hopefully you liked the chapter. Thanks again for the reviews, they defiantly make my day. Remember, RR.**


	8. Them Fightin' Words

Chapter 8- Them Fightin' Words

"…I've got to…go." Hermione mumbled as Fleur kept her from moving yet again. "No no no…got to go." Hermione breathed heavily.

"Non, 'ou don't have to go anywhere…unless it is with moi." Fleur said with an amused chuckle. Hermione laughed by still managed to move away from Fleur. Fleur pouted when she realized that Hermione was already three feet away. She tried to pull Hermione in her again but Hermione made a complete turn and headed towards the entrance of the school.

"You coming?" she asked with a grin as she hopped from one chunk of dirt to the next.

"At least one of us is 'appy." Fleur muttered as she followed the younger girl silently.

Hermione was called to Professor Hushwood's room in the evening to go over a problem that she hadn't gotten right. "Ms. Granger…you look happy tonight." Hushwood said with a grin.

"Thank you…I am happy." Hermione answered with a smile.

"How's Fleur?" Hushwood asked innocently. The students in her second period class had told her quite a lot of information about the couple. Lets just say that they needed to learn how to be quiet.

"Fine." Hermione said with a blush.

"Good…so what don't you understand about the questions?" Hushwood began in her teacher voice.

"Fleur?" Adele asked as she came into their room.

"Oui?" Fleur asked as she looked up from her book.

"There is someone at the door for 'ou."

"Merci Adele." Fleur said as she lifted her body from the comfortable bed. Adele nodded with a frown in return. Fleur looked confused since, as far as she knew, Adele completely adored Hermione. As she stepped down the remaining stairs, she realized that it wasn't Hermione waiting for her at all, but instead, Tyler. "Bonjour Tyler." Fleur said mechanically. Her mother had taught her manners after all.

"Fleur." Tyler said with a smile as he stood up and kissed her cheek. Fleur blushed and Tyler took this as a good sign. "How is your…relationship with Hermione doing?" he asked curiously. Fleur's eyes widened as she realized why Tyler was here.

"Good…non…amazing." She answered curtly.

"Doesn't sound that amazing to me." Tyler said as he got closer to the French girl. Adele was watching from the stairs and took this as her time to intervene.

"Fleur?" she started as she hurriedly walked towards the pair.

"Oui?" Fleur asked with a sigh of relief.

"Madame Maxine would like to see 'ou in her office." She replied with anger evident in her eyes.

"Oui, merci." Fleur said as she walked up the stairs and out of view.

"You'll be the end of me…I swear it." Tyler said shaking his head sadly.

"Shut up 'ou pigheaded idiot." Adele yelled, which ofcourse, caused all the other girls that occupied the cabin to turn and stare. Hermione was a regular visitor to the cabin and all the girls cared for her deeply. Most glared in the general direction of Tyler while others walked past him with their noses turned up as they threw wades of paper at him. Tyler brushed it off easily since the Beaubaxton girls where the only ones that didn't like him.

"How about you call Fleur down and we'll have a conversation." Tyler said as he grabbed Adele's arm. Fleur had been waiting for Adele to come upstairs and tell her what had happened downstairs. After a few minutes, Fleur decided to go get her, not realizing that Tyler was still there.

"Fleur…how good of you to join us." Tyler said quietly as Fleur turned to face him.

"Tyler…" Fleur began but was shut up when he kissed her, making her fall backwards with a groan.

"What the hell is going on?" Hermione asked as she came in through the doors. Hermione had come right from Herbology to meet Fleur and was more then a little hurt and surprised by what she found.

"'Ermione…" Fleur began but Tyler decided to answer for her.

"Hermione…your girlfriend, Fleur here, just used you to win a bet. Here you go babe." He finished as he pulled out a twenty dollar American bill.

"Non…non…'Ermione…I…we aren't…"Fleur tried to explain. She now knew what Hermione felt like when she accused her of being with Professor Hushwood.

"'Ermione…Fleur is telling 'ou the truth." Adele said, standing up from her seat to stand next to her best friend. Hermione turned to Adele and was ready to respond but stopped. She walked over to Fleur's stiff figure and stopped in front of her.

"Do you swear…that NOTHING happened?" she whispered so that only Fleur could hear.

"I swear it on my life. I would never do that to 'ou…" Fleur proclaimed but stopped when Hermione leaned in crashed her lips to the older girls.

"What? Wait a second…" Tyler said as he tried to get Fleur back into his arms stubbornly.

"Hey!" Hermione yelled, outraged that he would keep trying to interfere with their relationship.

"Fleur's mine." Tyler seethed.

"No she's not." "Non, I am not." Both Fleur and Hermione shouted together. Tyler lifted his head, just in time for Hermione's fist to smash into his nose.

"What the fuck is your problem bitch?" he asked as he grabbed his bleeding nose.

"Don't come near her again…got it." Hermione yelled angrily. Instead of answering, Tyler pulled his arm back and punched Hermione right above her right eye, which ofcourse set off Fleur.

Professor Hushwood had heard Adele's scream while she was walking toward the Forbidden Forest. She immediately turned around and rushed towards the noise. When she entered the cabin, she found Tyler bleeding as he moaned on the ground, Adele sitting on top of him with a bloody hand, and a hysterical Fleur next to an unconscious Hermione, who was seated comfortably on the couch. All the other girls stood against the wall in complete shock and horror. "What happened here?" Hushwood yelled as she made her way towards Hermione.

"Tyler…" that's all the professor heard.

"Mr. Espenshade…you will be reported for this immediately." Hushwood promised threateningly as she faced him.

"What? They started it. I was hurt too." Tyler whined as he pointed to his nose and leg and forehead, which Fleur had beat the shit out of.

"Shut up Tyler." All the women in room said together. Tyler groaned in defeat but stayed silent after that.

"Bring Hermione to the hospital wing Fleur. We must hurry or she might go into a coma." Hushwood rushed as she picked up her cloak and opened the door. Fleur's face went from hysterical to stunned silent in a split second.

"Oui professor." She said quietly as she picked her girlfriend up and lead the group out of the cabin and quickly to the school.

**A/N- so what did you guys think? Good, bad, ugly (its Fleur and Hermione, how can it be ugly?). thanks for all the reviews, and hopefully I'll update by Thursday. Remember RR. thanks**


	9. Awakening

Chapter 9- Awakening

2 Weeks After Accident

"Tyler, just leave me the hell alone!" Fleur screamed as she pushed Tyler out of Hermione's room angrily. "Haven't you already created enough damage!" she continued. Tyler laughed a little and winked.

"No damage to you, obviously. You're still smokin' hot!" Tyler said as he put his hands on her waist.

"Let me go! I said let me go you asshole!" Fleur screamed as she lashed out and began hitting Tyler repeatedly. Tyler jumped backwards, obviously surprised by attack of his so-called 'new girlfriend'.

"What the hell is your problem babe?" He asked, concerned. Fleur looked absolutely shocked.

"Babe? Babe! Babe my ass!"

"Whoa, no need to get feisty…yet." Tyler said with a smirk.

"Who are you?" a voice asked from behind Fleur. She spun around at the voice she remembered with such fond memories.

"Papa!" Fleur yelled as she jumped into her father's awaiting arms. They eagerly began speaking in French but were cut off by a rough cough. Mr. Delacour and Fleur turned around. Tyler stuck out his hand and waited for a handshake, which he never received.

"I'm Tyler Espenshade sir." Tyler said as he smiled an all so warming (fake) smile.

"Bonjour." Mr. Delacour replied curtly and returned his attention back to his daughter. Another cough. "Oui?" Mr. Delacour asked, very much so annoyed with the boy in front of him.

"I'm your daughter's boyfriend, Tyler Espenshade…sir." Tyler persisted. Mr. Delacour's eyes widened as he turned from Tyler to Fleur and back again, obviously stunned. Tyler smiled, thinking that he had finally received the attention he had been wanting.

"Yes sir." Mr. Delacour spun around to Fleur after hearing that his oldest daughter had a boyfriend that neither him, nor his wife had heard of.

"But didn't you tell your mother and me that…" Mr. Delacour was interrupted this time by Fleur.

"Oui papa. Hermione is the one I wanted you to meet, not Tyler…"

"Wait…is he the one that…"

"Oui." Fleur replied softly to her father's unfinished question.

"Mr. Delacour…" Tyler started but was cut short yet again by Mr. Delacour who levitated him and tossed him out of the infirmary (yes, like a bag of potatoes). "What are you…?" he went to open the door but it was locked. "Shit!" he yelled, outraged. He walked away mumbling curses as he went.

Inside

"Papa, this is Hermione." Fleur said as she waved her father into the small white room that contained her girlfriend.

"She is gorgeous." Mr. Delacour said as he went towards the bed. "Have you told her yet?" He asked as he gently touched the sleeping girls hand.

"Non, not yet. I am regretting not having said anything now." Fleur said softly as she pulled up a stiff chair to the bed. Mr. Delacour noticed the sadness in his daughters voice and went to comfort her.

"Hermione will be okay…I promise." He whispered soothingly.

"I should have…I should have told her. Now…I might not have the chance to." She said as she broke down to tears again.

After awhile, Fleur left for classes, though she always came back right after Ancient Runes, which was her last class. Professor Hushwood usually ate dinner with her as she waited for Hermione to awaken. Professor Hushwood had become a great friend to Fleur as the days progressed and Hermione didn't get any better. Fleur could now understand why Hermione always went to this woman with her problems. Mr. Delacour pushed some hair from Hermione's face as he lent in and whispered, "Don't let my daughter down Ms. Granger…she needs you more then you could ever imagine."

That Night

Since her father had left right after she got back from her last class, she hadn't been able to go see Hermione yet, though she was confident that Professor Hushwood was there watching the 4th year like she did on a regular basis. When she got to the ward that held Hermione, she stopped. She heard talking, and one of the voices sounded exactly like Hermione's. She ran down the corrider, earning many disapproving looks from visiting parents. When she got there she heard nothing so she quietly entered the room. There was Hermione, asleep, and beside her was a very awake professor. She fell into the chair and started to sob. Why was it taking so long? Why wasn't the potions working? She let her tears fall and made no attempt to brush them away. Professor Hushwood sat there, still and with her mouth in the shape of a perfect O. All of the sudden, a hand reached up and wiped some tears aside. Fleur stopped heaving immediately. "Hermione?" she asked as she lifted her head. There, in front of her, was Hermione Granger with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"I couldn't leave you alone too long, could I? she asked quietly. Fleur couldn't hold back her happiness. She jumped onto the bed and began kissing her like they were the last kisses either would ever receive. "I…need…to breath…Fleur." Hermione laughed as Fleur ignored her request.

**A/N- Sooo sorry it took me so long to update, but I was having writers block. Before anyone asks, this is NOT the last chapter. The next one will deal a lot with Professor Hushwood and Fleurs new relationship and what it mean for Hermione and Fleur. Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed. I love all of ya. I'll try to update soon. Please RR.**


End file.
